


Little Light

by SmolNita



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 13:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolNita/pseuds/SmolNita
Summary: Sylas longs to feel what it is to be free yet he also longs for something else. Something he can not afford to lose.The story of Sylas and Luxanna is one of the more complex love stories yet it is beautiful.Where will their path lead them and will it have a happy ending?





	Little Light

**Author's Note:**

> I shall continue this story so keep an eye out! Give it a kudos if you’ve really enjoyed it and send me some feedback,I love when I hear from you guys. Have a nice night/day 😊

The great Demacian empire stood strong throughout the ages. Unmoving in the harsh winds,unbreaking under the fire of it’s old enemies. The mere history which was written in it’s stones was enough evidence to see Demacia as a land of the righteous and heroic. However,underneath all of that stone,underneath the solid grounds of the Empire. In the deepest of dungeons,stood Sylas. The world above had forgotten of his name,Sylas of Dergbourne was still drawing breath. Shackled by golden chains to the wall behind his slumped form,a never leaving weight sat atop his back. One he will never be able to forgive himself for. 

Deemed a traitor,sentenced to never see the light of day until the bells sound and his body dangles from the gallows. As a warning to any and all mages. May death be somewhere his soul could finally roam free...

Just before he could close his tired eyes,the darkness surrounding him aggressively biting his eyes. Yet a light from the other end of the long hallway which lead to his cell shined. Oh how he had longed to see that light once more before it all went to hell.

“Sylas!”  
Luxanna cried out as soon as the heavy doors closed behind her,one of the mageseekers she had befriended years ago giving her passage to see the one she knew would lose his life when he was not even able to live it freely. Never able to spread his wings and fly like he should have. Like she did. Yet she was bound,by those same shackles only hers were not visible to the eye,hers clenched around the heart. 

Running,falling to her knees in agony. The tears which flowed down her cheeks describing the perfect picture of what Demacia did to people who did not deserve anything but a free life. A life worth living.

“Luxanna!? Do you want yourself killed as well? “  
Grabbing onto the metal bars of his cell,Sylas felt all those emotions which he never let out,choke him until he could not speak. Breath whimpering,the light in her eyes never faded,even when the light in her heart slowly deterred. 

“I do not care for what happens to me! “  
Screaming,the little girl he once knew had grown. Over the years,each time she had came to see his pathetic existence worsen. There was never a moment she doubted what he said,what he promised.  
The little girl with long blonde locks,a smile plastered on her soft face.  
There was no more,no more rivers of golden hair,no more smile which shined enough to blind all of Demacia. There was no more,no more of what there was once. How could he die knowing all which he did. 

Placing a hand atop the much smaller one,Lux lowered her head in defeat. To which Sylas twirled a finger around a strand of her flaxen hair. 

“Little light...where have all those torrents of gold went?”

Two tear filled eyes gazed up at his saddened ones,on the brink of tears himself. The only one who knew her pain was him. Yet there was no way out. No way out without using what he had learned he possessed. Which would surely result in losing the most precious thing in his life. Luxanna Crownguard. 

“Where did the courageous heart which I knew go,or is it still hiding? “ 

Taken a back by her words,Sylas took to thought. Despite the odds,if he simply let them take his life as a mere criminal,his name would not be written down in history. There would be no meaning to his suffering,to forget what sunlight felt on his skin,to forget what it feels like to be a free man. No Empires nor Kings,no shackles to tie him down as they would a monster.  
They do not know the true Demacia,they do not know what lies in the heart of the people they slaughter. Magic is the source of life...but death as well. 

“I knew it...you’ll let them kill you! You’ll let them! Is there no way out!?”

Crying,searching for any emotion on the mans face. His sunken cheeks,the raven hair which grew to embellish his fair skin. Those eyes,those eyes which were filled with hate...but also love.

“No! I can not speak of what shall happen as I do not know myself. Do not forsaken the power of magic! I shall not forsaken myself! “

Grabbing the Crownguards hand,Sylas pulled it through the bars of cold metal,pressing it right atop his heart.  
The power of her magic flowed through his veins,the sweet feeling of revenge and also freedom was just in reach of his fingertips. Yet...his little light will be a pawn in his chess game. The checkmate he was waiting for was to be played out tomorrow. 

“Promise me one thing little light.  
No matter what you see on tomorrow’s morning,you will never forget. Do not let the power of time let you forget of what the mages of Demacia have lived through,do not forget that you have the power to free yourself...”

And to free me. 

“If it is my last day in this cell,than I shall say what I have wanted to for such a long time. Luxanna,if not for you,I would have never saw what true love does,I would have never been able to allow myself to love once more without fear that one day,you’ll be taken away from me. I could not bare it again and yet...”

“I love you too...Sylas of Dregbourne. “  
With a shaky hand,Lux settled her cold fingers against his cheek. Feeling her heart shatter into a million pieces,the particles of light which emitted from the palm of her hand,warming the freezing skin Sylas had not even felt. The numbness in his body slowly drifted away as the man began to weep. So did she,the song of their cries strong enough to shake the walls of the prison down to it’s core. 

And so,the day of his execution slowly neared,hours away. As Luxanna stayed kneeling in front of her beloved,hand in hand as the unforgiving cell kept them apart. No one knew her grief,if Sylas losses his life than so shall she.  
The words he spoke which would remain buried deep in her mind and soul.  
“Remember with whom your secret dies with. If you do not free Demacia of this unspeakable hatred than I shall,in my death. “ 

 

Farewell my little light.


End file.
